Christmas in Konoha
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Just a few one-shots about Christmas in Konoha. That's really all there is!


**Hey guys! Kitty here!**

**Now, I just realised that, despite being a Naruto fan, I haven't uploaded any content to do with them! Thats why, I decided to write a story about Christmas in Konoha!**

**Now, I know it's not Christmas yet, but I'm willing to do this anyway!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have Kakashi (the divine) as the main character. **

Kakashi's POV

My Christmas morning started off like any other. Waking up at 6am in the morning, getting ready for the morning, and then heading out to visit the graves of my teammates.

Or so that's how I thought it would start.

At merely 4am in the morning, I was coughing loudly into my hands, as sickness invaded my senses. The cold winter air uncomfortably clawed my skin, as I shivered uncontrollably in its grasp. My mask was off, and my teeth chattered painfully as I began to feel my own forehead. It was warm.

Yesterday, I thought it was a tiny cold; a small cough and a sniffle. However, today, after staggering across my apartment and grabbing a thermometer, I found myself with a high fever of 38.5 degrees Celsius. Oh boy.

Staring at the bright green numbers of the thermometer in the dark room suddenly made my head spin. I felt myself seeing hallucinations of greens and blues, with the occasional red. Then my vision darkened and I dropped my thermometer to clutch my head in pain.

I don't remember what happened after that, but I guess I blacked out.

**—**

The sound of loud banging on my door awoke me.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the obnoxious voice called, "GRANNY TSUNADE WANTS TO SEE YOU, OPEN UP! ITS ALREADY 12 O'CLOCK!"

Naruto...

The lack of energy in my body made my venture to get up quite difficult. Especially when I notice that my fever has not calmed down one bit.

"N-Naruto..." I weakly called, realising how hoarse my voice sounded, "give me a second..."

"Kay!" Naruto called.

I struggled to the bathroom to wash my face, when I noticed that I looked horrible. My eyes were red, my face was flushed, and my hair was a mess.

I meticulously washed my face, before getting into my regular jonin attire. I made sure to use my forehead protector to hide more of my face than usual, and then headed to the front door to address my student.

"Finally!" Naruto started, about to enter my house.

"Don't enter," I spoke louder, to compensate for the weak sound of my voice, "it's actually a mess..."

"I noticed you sound weird today, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto mused, "and you're not letting me enter your room...not to mention you look red..."

Shoot, did he notice...?

"Were you wanking in there, Sensei?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

I pulled out my make out paradise and sighed, "what do you think, Naruto?"

I smirked knowingly at him.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled, before grinning, "anyway Granny Tsunade wants to see you about a mission."

"Hmm?"

"Go up to her!" Naruto urged, before dashing off, laughing like a maniac while doing so. Totally not suspicious.

"Okay..." I groaned, before heading back inside to grab a small breakf—I guess it's lunch. Then I grabbed my yellow scarf and headed on my way.

**—**

"Grave cleaning?" I asked, in utter surprise.

"Yeah, sorry to put you through this Kakashi..." Tsunade-sama sighed, "the grave-keepers are actually all sick with some really bad fever. There must be some virus going around over there..."

Oh.

"I-Is that so...?" I chuckled nervously, "that's unfortunate..."

"So your mission is to clean them," Tsunade-Sama instructed, "while also checking for anyone suspicious."

"Why do I need to look out for that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well, Shizune examined the sickness, and this isn't any ordinary sickness. It's actually a poisonous virus that was released into the graveyards," Tsunade-Sama explained, "and so, we want to know their purpose. That's why we're sending a jonin-class shinobi such as yourself to investigate. This is an A-Rank mission."

"I see..." I sighed, "Alright, I will go and do so."

"Thank you for that..." Tsunade-Sama smiled.

**—**

The first thing I did when I entered the graveyard was surveillance it. For anything left behind. However, there was nothing. Not to mention, one walk around the graveyard left me exhausted. I fell onto my hands and knees, panting heavily.

I felt my headache return. I guess acting like I wasn't sick wasn't the best option, huh?

I decided to take a rest in front of Rin's grave. I smiled weakly.

"Hi..." I began, before a coughing spree began. Once I got into control, I continued.

"Sorry...I didn't arrive earlier..." I sighed, as a throbbing continued to pulse in my head, "y-you can see...that I'm in a pathetic condition right now..."

I chuckled softly to myself, as I remembered that it was Christmas.

"Oh yeah...Merry Christmas, Rin..." I greeted, "sorry I don't have the usual flowers either..."

I began to remember. My last Christmas with her. There was a night party at Kushina-san and Minato-sensei's house, and we were on our way home.

_—Flashback— Kakashi: 13 years old. _

_"Hey Kakashi! Look at the stars!" Rin gasped, as my gaze followed where she was pointing, "Obito's looking down at us!" _

_"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned._

_"Well, didn't he always have those bright, shiny eyes? He always looked so excited!" Rin explained._

_"It always looked like he was about to cry..." I retorted._

_"Aww, don't say that!" Rin countered, "but don't you see? He's excited because it's Christmas!" _

_"I guess," I sighed, before unveiling my Sharingan and letting it look up at the sky too. I wondered to myself if Obito really was doing so, just as Rin was saying..._

_"It looks like we've reached your house..." Rin interrupted. I noticed too._

_"Oh," I replied, "I guess we have."_

_"By the way, Kakashi!" Rin smiled, as she pulled out a yellow scarf from her bag, "this is for you!"_

_"For...me..?" I questioned._

_"Yes!" Rin giggled, "so that you can stay warm on the coldest of winters!"_

_—End Of Flashback—_

"Actually," I contradicted myself, "maybe I should get you flowers tomorrow... sun flowers... so that the world knows how much of a sunshine you are."

I smiled, before heaving myself to my feet. It's going to be long and hard, especially with a fever, however, I'm going to do this.

And Rin, your grave will be the first one I clean.

**—**

The day was nearing an end, and I finished my final grave, panting in pure exhaustion. I didn't notice anyone suspicious, however, I did notice someone stalking me from the bushes. A wild, yellow pikachu.

"Naruto? What are you doing over there?" I asked aloud.

"I'm not here!" Naruto called out, like a dumb idiot.

I sighed, "yes you are, come out now."

Naruto came out with a pout.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "why were you stalking me?"

"Well...I was...trying to..." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was trying to see what was under your—"

"Liar," I retorted, "tell me the truth."

"I was..." Naruto dragged out.

"Hurry and get him over here!" I heard a small whisper.

"Huh?" I questioned, "Sakura, is that you...?"

"Ehehe..." She giggled, as she popped out, "Kakashi-Sensei, we just wanted to invite you to the third training grounds."

"Why?" I asked.

"We want to show you something!" They both simultaneously answered.

**—**

I was dragged to the third training grounds. The evening was young, and the first few stars shone. I felt cold under the evening air, however I ventured on, following Sakura and Naruto to whatever they had to show me.

We passed the memorial stone, as I remembered Obito. I forgot to visit him earlier. I was preoccupied...

I'm sorry, Obito. However, Merry Christmas...I won't forget the fish that you caught for me...

_—Flashback— Kakashi: 5 Years Old_

_This was my first lonely Christmas night. Usually, I had my father with me, and we'd have a huge feast. But now, I only had a bowl of rice and left-overs from yesterday's Chinese soup. And I was all alone..._

_My father killed himself last month. He couldn't take everyone's mean comments anymore. And before I even knew it, he was gone. _

_I felt alone. Very alone. However, I didn't cry._

_Because a shinobi didn't show emotions...right? I was going to become a shinobi that didn't break the rules like father, right?_

_Even so..._

_"Hey Kakashi!" A voice called from outside. Who could that be? It sounded familiar..._

_I went up to the door, and found my classmate, Obito, grinning, holding a huge Saury fish._

_"What are y—"_

_"Let's spend Christmas together!" Obito suggested, "I caught Saury fish!"_

_I inspected my odd visitor. He was soaked, shivering, and grinning._

_"You sure you're not going to catch a cold?" I sighed, "it looked like you went swimming with those fish, rather than actually catching them..." _

_"Doesn't matter!" Obito replied, "I'm going to make this the best Christmas ever! Kakashi! You know how to cook fish, right? Remember last time when Rin and I—"_

_"Yeah," I replied, "I'll cook the fish, however, you need to get dried off first..." _

_That's when this guy managed to invade my house._

_I threw him a towel and extra clothes, and allowed him to use my shower to clean off. _

_Meanwhile, I headed to the kitchen to cook the Saury fish. Little did Obito know, Saury fish was my favourite food, so I found myself smiling as I cooked it. I also made extra rice, and divided the remaining soup I had left, before setting the table. _

_Once Obito returned, the two of us sat at the table, facing our newly cooked food._

_"This looks great!" Obito grinned._

_"Yeah..." I replied, "now hurry up and eat..." _

_"Before we start..." Obito sighed, "you know...these days I've always seen you sitting by yourself in class...looking very sad..." _

_I looked down, knowing the reason why._

_"That's why, I wanted you to be happy today, Kakashi!" Obito explained, "so I came over to...cheer you up!"_

_"Oh..." I replied, observing his face, "but don't you have family members to celebrate Christmas with...? Why are you bothering...?"_

_"Because I don't have family members around, and you don't either right?" Obito replied, with a small smile, "that's why I wanted to spend it with you..."_

_"I see..." I sighed, before a smile formed on my face, "thank you..."_

_"Hey! You smiled!" Obito laughed, as I looked away, "now let's dig in!" _

_The food was delicious..._

_A shinobi never feels emotions. However I wasn't a shinobi yet, so I couldn't help but feel happy..._

_I wasn't a shinobi yet...but when I became one...I would throw those feelings away...and throw friends like Obito away along with it..._

_—End of Flashback—_

I began to crave Saury fish...I also realised for the nth number of time, how much I miss my dear friend.

We arrived at the three training logs, to find that they were decorated with Christmas lights.

"What is all this?" I questioned.

"Well, look above the logs that we were at when team 7 was formed," Sakura grinned.

"Alright..." I replied, peering over the top of the middle log first. There was steam coming from the top, as I noticed cup ramen.

"Naruto..." I sighed, "is that, by any chance..."

"My Christmas gift to you? Yes!" Naruto grinned, "it's the deluxe, limited Christmas edition cup ramen, with EXTRA SPICE!"

"Oh..." I smiled, grabbing the ramen before making my way to Sakura's log.

There was a neatly wrapped present, and when I opened it, there was a winter jacket.

"And this...?"

"Well, you said so yourself," Sakura smiled, "you get cold very easily, right?"

I nodded.

"That's why, I got you an EXTRA WARM jumper, to keep warm during the winter!" Sakura cheered

"Why are you guys emphasising the 'extra' part?" I questioned.

"Because you are the EXTRA BEST Sensei we've ever had!" Sakura replied, as my eyes widened.

"That's right, ya know!" Naruto added, "and because of your EXTRA COOL lesson about teamwork, Sakura-chan and I worked together for you!"

"I see..." I replied smiling, as I felt daze take over, "thanks...you guys..."

I managed to put down my gifts, back on top of the log, before leaning on the log for support.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'm f—" I staggered forward, hitting my head on the middle log, and blacking out.

**—**

A nearby clock ticked, as I awoke, back in my room. I sat up, immediately realising that I had an ice pack on my head.

I was feeling...better...?

"Kakashi-Sensei...are you okay?" Sakura asked, as I turned to her. She was healing me.

"Yeah..." I nodded weakly, before sitting up. I noticed that I was wearing the jumper she gave me.

"What's the time?" I asked, suddenly realising that I ruined their surprise for me.

"10pm," Sakura replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I ruined your—" I began.

"It's okay, ya know!" a voice called from the door, "after all, our presents for you became of use so soon!"

"Naruto..." I began, as I noticed the re-heated cup ramen in his hand.

"Now eat this!" Naruto grinned, as he handed the food to me, "Sakura-chan says that you can't have medicine without it!"

"Oh...thanks..." I smiled, as Sakura adjusted the pillow behind me so I could sit comfortably.

I began eating, and the hot noodles and soup from the ramen made me feel really nice. Especially as it went down my throat. I don't think I felt any better today...

The two observed me as I ate, and when I looked up to face them, I saw Obito and Rin instead of Naruto and Sakura. My eyes slightly widened, before I smiled.

"You guys were really nice today, thanks," I sighed, "Sorry I don't have anything in return..."

"Hey, it's no big deal! You're usually treating us to stuff like ramen anyway!" Naruto grinned, "we just wanted to have a good Christmas with you, right Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah...although it's a shame that Sasuke-kun isn't here too..." Sakura sighed.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that bastard Sasuke had to go and leave us...! But don't worry, I'm gonna get him back! Don't you guys worry!"

I chuckled, "Yeah...next time, Sasuke will be with us, and I won't be sick either."

"Yeah, that's right, it's going to be fun, right?" Sakura smiled.

"You might even win Sasuke's heart over..." I teased, as a blush formed on Sakura's face.

"No! I'm gonna get Sakura's heart first!" Naruto countered, "Sasuke, be damned!"

"Shut up!" Sakura retorted, before punching Naruto.

The three of us laughed together, as we continued chatting for the rest of the night.

I later found out, that Tsunade-sama's mission for me was really a ploy to distract me from the two of them, as they planned this surprise for me. It just happened to be a pure coincidence that I really was sick. Hehe...what timing...

At 11pm, the two of them left the house, allowing me to sleep.

That night, I dreamt about my old team 7, and my current team 7. Next time...that's right, next time, I'll visit my old team's graves, and I'll spend the rest of the day with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Heh, that sounds like a good plan.

**—End—**

**Well? What did you think? Did you enjoy?**

**In my opinion, it was quite cute a fluffy! Anyway! Have a nice day! I really don't have much else to say! XD.**

**Bye!**

**Kitty~**


End file.
